The orthodontic procedure today for aligning an impacted tooth involves attaching, usually by bonding, a mesh backed metal pad with an eyelet to a surgically uncovered tooth. The patient is usually in a full orthodontic appliance to which an attachment is made to the labial eyelet of the impacted tooth. The attachment to the eyelet is a force which will move the impacted tooth towards the orthodontic appliance and into its aligned position. Often the only accessible surface of the impacted tooth for attaching the eyelet to is the lingual surface of the impacted tooth. This is especially true for palatally impacted maxillary cuspids. It is desirable to attach the orthodontic pressure to the labial surface of the impacted tooth. When orthodontic movement pressure is exerted to this part of the tooth the lingual surface of the tooth is moved towards the labial of the patients mouth. Once the tooth is in position it often has to be rotated 180 degrees which is time consuming and lengthens the patient's time in orthodontic appliances. When the orthodontic pressure is applied from the appliance to the center of the labial surface of the tooth the tooth is drawn towards the orthodontic appliance first and the tooth ends up in its correct rotational position.